Forum:Death Mountain in Wind Waker
And even if it IS big enough, Spectacle Rock is supposedly the summit of Death Mountain, however, Dragon Roost Island is much taller than Spectacle Island. The Shadow of Time Look at the facts, though, Dragon Roost's cavern system is to shockingly close to Death Mountain's cavern system. Also, Spectacle Island looks almost nothing like Death Mountain. Well, Dragon Roost could be an eruption from Death Mountain. You see, when Hyrule is flooded the damn Death Mountain laid over there and I suppose that an eruption under the sea made Dragon Roost as many Islands in the real world. yeah, I know, hahahaha, I don't have that anwser. I will try to speculate. its just nintendo trying to throw in reccuring things. when you think about it in ocarina of time and twilight princess kakiriko village is at the base of death mountain and and goes directly uphill towards death mountain. if windfall is kakiriko village then logicly there should be a way to walk from it to dragon roost island since there is no down hill between both of them. Oni Link 12:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Dragon roost island is Death mountain, Theres ann entire Chamber of Lava inside it, the volcano island could easily be the result of an underwater eruption, infact it probably is if anything--LEEKDUCK we know were trying to discuss why pinicle rock is so far away from it. Oni Link 17:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The first dungen in wind waker, is only part of death mountain. It is dondongo's cavern.(Just look at it) the other island could be the top of death mountain, in oot there sort of separated. User:Awsomemomo Volcanic activity, they could have no connection to eachother--LEEKDUCK *sigh* I guess it's time I try and make sense of what was said. Ok, here's my view of it. Spectacle Island is Death Mountain. Dragon Roost is another volcano that, after many years, the hardening lava made it taller than Death Mountain. Dragon Roost Cavern is not Dodondos Cavern but a different series of magma chambers chambers. Any questions? Midna Rocks They could be the same. look at TP. Hyrule wasn't even flooded and it looks difforent. User:Awsomemomo :normally i would believe that, but there hasnt been any other major volcanoes in the series, or at least that are as prominate as Death Mountain. but yeah it makes no since b/c spectacle rock is death mtn(or the top at least), maybe nintendo was just trying to put major landmarks in the series, and didnt care were they went. o and there is fire mtn, havent heard that mentioned here.'--C2' 12:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I dont think the two islands are connected,Im more interested as to why the ice ring island is so cold, And if Ritos are actualy Zoras, Why are they in what is Presumably Death mountain?, The gorons home?,--LEEKDUCK Cause the Gorons left, and they needed a home. and its cold because of magic...or something. :HAHA. I agree AK. User3000 Nintendo just makes bets on who will start an edit war over something controversial.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC))